Flash (move)
---- |category=Beauty |appeal=3 |jam=0 |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Makes audience expect little of other contestants. |gen=I |na=no |hm1=yes |hm#1=05 |hm2=yes |hm#2=05 |hm3=yes |hm#3=05 |tm4=yes |tm#4=70 |tm5=yes |tm#5=70 |tm6=yes |tm#6=70 |cdesc=Shifts the judge's attention from the others. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Lowers the Voltage of all Judges by one each. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |field=yes |target=anyadjacent }} Flash (Japanese: フラッシュ Flash) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. In Generations through , it was HM05, and in Generations through , it was TM70. Effect In battle Generations I to III Flash decreases the target's stat by one stage. The accuracy of Flash is 70% in these generations. Generation IV onwards The accuracy of Flash changes to 100%. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Flash, the user's raises one stage. Outside of battle Generations I to V Outside of battle, Flash will illuminate dark caves. The effect will last until the player exits the cave. When the player re-enters the cave, it will be dark again. In Generation I, Generation II, and , it will light up the entire screen. In other games, it only illuminates a large circle around the player. Generation VI In Pokémon X and Y, as there are no dark caves to be found, Flash will instead cause the screen to zoom out, revealing more of the surrounding area than normally is visible. In addition, it also decreases the chance of encountering wild Pokémon. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, dark areas where Flash can be used to light up the surroundings are present once again. However, in this game the dark areas are shown to be more dimly lit rather than completely dark, making the move less needed than before. Areas in which Flash is usable Description |Creates a brilliant flash of light that blinds the target. This technique reduces the opponent's accuracy.}} |Blinds the target with a bright flash of light, reducing the opponent's accuracy.}} |Blinds the foe to reduce accuracy.}} |Looses a powerful blast of light that cuts accuracy. Looses a powerful blast of light that reduces accuracy. }} |A blast of light that cuts the foe's accuracy. It also illuminates caves.}} |Looses a powerful blast of light that cuts accuracy.}} |The user flashes a light that cuts the foe's accuracy. It can also be used to illuminate caves.}} |The user flashes a bright light that cuts the foe's accuracy.}} |The user flashes a bright light that cuts the target's accuracy. It can also be used to illuminate caves.}} |The user flashes a bright light that cuts the target's accuracy.}} |The user flashes a bright light that cuts the target's accuracy. It can also be used to illuminate dark caves.}} |The user flashes a bright light that cuts the target's accuracy.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔|}} ||✔|✔|✔|✔|}} |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔|}} |✔|✔||form=Sky Forme}} Special move Generation IV In other games Description |Lowers the target's Accuracy by one level.}} |Reduces the target's Accuracy by 1 level.}} |} |} In the anime |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Flash}} In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations In battle Core series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Trivia * Flash is never required to advance gameplay, as darkened caves are still navigable without the move. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=閃光 |zh_cmn=閃光 / 闪光 |nl=Flits |fi=Väläys |fr=Flash |de=Blitz |el=Έκλαμψη |hi=रौशनी Roshni |it=Flash |ko=플래시 Flash |no=Blitz |pl=Błysk |pt_br=Clarão (XY067, M18, XY133-present, TCG, manga) Lampejante (XY102) Iluminar (early anime) |pt_eu=Clarão Iluminar |ro=Scânteia |sr=Bljesak |es_eu=Destello |es_la=Destello Flash |vi=Đèn Flash }} de:Blitz fr:Flash it:Flash (mossa) ja:フラッシュ pl:Flash zh:闪光（招式） Category:Generation I HM moves Category:Generation II HM moves Category:Generation III HM moves Category:Moves that can lower the target's accuracy